Live on
by Mochipie
Summary: It has been 5 years since Rin's death. Len has been ignoring everyone and is trying to find who killed her. He is also trying to Live on after Rin's death but he just always regret himself.
1. Chapter 1: Rin's Death

**Hello! This is my first story cause I just made a profile. I was looking at a few storys that others made like "Not a fan" by Shadowthorn2013 or like "Hidden in Plain-sight" by '. those 2 probably interested me kinda the most before I made this. I wanna thank the following people who made these are the list besides Shadowthorn2013 and '. **

** by candybear24**

**Vocabulary by UniqueRosePetals12**

**100 Reasons by Must Be Nice**

**Spice! by . **

**Orange Lover by polomints63**

**I am reading one more called "Can't you remember?" by Jessi-chan9867. These are the stories I read before making this story. Thanks for those who I listed there if you have a fan fic about RinxLen please tell me I would love to read lets start the story**

It has been 5 years since Rin died. I haven't fulfilled my promise to kill the person who kills her cause I can't find that person. I was very devastated when I saw Rin's Lifeless body. I swore for revenge on the person who kills her that I started ignoring my friends and the girl I loved. I lived alone in this apartment just listening to Rin's favourite songs while holding her white ribbon on my hand to remember her always.*flashback*

Len, Wake up she said as she was shaking me but I was still asleep

Len! Wake up! She said as she is shaking me more but I was still asleep

LEN KAGAMINE WAKE UP NOW! She screamed and shaked me causing me to fall off my bed and I woke up and said What is it?!Why did you wake me up?! I mumbled Its time for school, get dressed or we will be late! She said as she left the room. I dressed up in my uniform and but my black shoes on. When I came out I went to the table to eat. Rin did the same thing and she ate a orange while I ate a banana. After we ate we went to school. Honestly I hate school cause its so boring I would rather sing and have fun instead of studying and keeping quiet. Once we came to school I saw Miku, Mikuo, Kaito, Meiko and Luka. Those 5 are my best friends but they don't know that I had a crush on Miku. Appearently Rin thinks I don't know but I know she has a crush on Kaito. During music class, paired me with Rin for an assignment. We had to make a melody and sing it together. Its true that me and Rin singing together makes a perfect melody and all but we don't know how to make a song. gave us tips on how to make a song. It was very good tips so I told Rin that she would make the lyrics while I make the melody. Rin went alone in the hall while I was in the canteen just fixing up our melody. After a while I was walking to the hallway and saw Rin dead. I cried a lot regretting myself. *end of flashback*

**That was it, Sorry it was short but thanks for reading and give a review for it please ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Discovered of Death

**Hello I got 24 views on my last chapter and was like wow…..I only got 1 review from it and here it is:**

**Konekokitticat11:OMG!I LOVED THIS STORY *0*, But it's really sad that Rin died… :(*sniffs*LEN BETTER FIND THE KILLER AND KILL HIM! Nya**

**Len: I promised that I would find and kill him I said -_- I am still searching **

**Me: After the story I will give an epilogue of how Rin died…Or I might show it in the story it depends…..**

**Len:You better, I wanna know how Rin died..**

**Thanks for the review!**

**I am sorry the last one was too short cause I had not enough time to actually make it long cause of school. I promise it won't be too short on the this one and the next chapters.I hope you enjoy my story I work hard on it even though my friend keeps taking it out so I work really hard. And enjoy :).**

**?: Hello everyone, I am the killer, my name will be revealed in the story and better not tell Len or I rip you out of your skull :).**

_[At Len's House]_

Len's POV

At night I heared the doorbell ring. When I opened the door it was Miku.

May I come in? she said worriedly so I let her in.

Why haven't you been hanging out with us for 5 years? She asked curiously but I didn't say anything.

Is it because of Rin's death 5 years ago? She asked then I was shocked then nodded and asked her

How does you know about Rin's death?!I never told anyone Rin died.. I asked

I saw her dead body at an allyway, when I passed there I saw her dead body thinking that is this why Len has been depressed? I saw it after a month of your depression but I never asked. .Look, you gotta live on, people will worry like me She responded

Have you ever felt how losing your brother or sister would be? I said grumbling

she frowned a bit and said I haven't but Meiko did, her whole family died when she was young so she has been sad but she lived on and now it's your turn Len.

I guess so….thanks for talking with me Miku. I said smiling.

Your welcome, now for what I really wanted to say, everyone wants to see you in the park, I will bring you there so get dressed she said.

I went to my room and dressed in a black shirt, blue jeans, brown boots and a white jacket with a hoodie.

When I got out of the room Miku asked Are you ready to go? I nodded and then we left.

_[At the park]_

Len's POV

When we got to the park, I saw Kaito, Meiko, Lily, Io, Gumi, Oliver and Neru. They waved at Miku and me and we waved back.

I saw that a few were missing and Miku asked Where is Piko, Teto, Defoko, Leon and Momo?

Piko is using his computer cause he had something important to do Oliver said.

Leon is out flirting with another girl Meiko replied sighing.

Teto, Defoko and Momo are doing a group project so they are busy Io said shyly

Hey dude, what has gotten into you? Kaito asked.

It's nothing I said smiling a bit

Oh come on Len, cheer up! Miku said with a smile so I smiled too. Miku and me explained why I haven't been hanging out much.

Everyone exept Lily was shocked R-Rin is dead?! Gumi said in shock

This can't be happening! Oliver said also in shock

Rin's dead so what? Lily said so coldly.

There is no way she could die! Kaito said in shock.

It's the truth guys, sorry Miku said calmly.

Meiko hugged me and she said You are like me Len, parents dying first and sister died next leaving you left, you have the same life as I did…..but you got to live on already, try getting these things out of your head and enjoy your life while you are still living. A friend of mine said that and she was right, I enjoyed life while I still lived and got the sadness out of my head and now, it's your turn, Len.

Ok, thanks for the help Meiko I feel a lot better I said with a smile.

We all talked for a while and we all were smiling exept Lily as always. We talked for a long time that it turned midnight and we didn't notice it. Meiko and Kaito went home. Io went home with Oliver and Neru and then Gumi went home alone.

Miku's POV

It was late already and only me, Len and Lily were left.

I saw that Len frowned a bit and he said I gotta go home…see ya..

I told Lily to go already and I secretly followed Len, I was a little sure that Len is not going home yet and then I saw him getting his gun in his pocket. Is he going to suicide himself?Is he going to kill someone? I couldn't bare thinking of it so I asked him why he has a gun.

He replied Its only for emergencies don't worry.

So I stopped worrying and followed him back to his house then when we got there we separated and went to mine. Was he really carrying it just for emergencies or something else? I don't know so I didn't bother to think about it and just slept.

_[At Lily's House]_

Lily's POV

Hahahah….I went home as usual when Miku told me. I laughed because I knew everything that's why I wasn't shocked. I was the one who killed Rin. I wanted Len to be super sad and it worked until Meiko suddenly made him happy again which me mad. Tomorrow I will sure make him sad, I will not stop until he is mad enough to kill himself. My goal was to kill Rin and make Len sad forever mwahahahahahahah. No one will expect a thing not a single person will know.

_[At Len's House]_

Len's POV

Its already the day Rin died. I buried her between the graves of our parents. I am the last one of the Kagamine's that are living since Rin died. I was getting ready and everyone exept Lily came to my house to come with me to Rin's grave. I smiled a little and they all came with me to see Rin's grave which made me happy.I got ready to go and weared clothes with the color orange cause orange was also her favourite color and brought an orange too.

_[At Rin's Grave]_

At the grave we were all there in front of the grave. Miku, Kaito, Piko, Neru, Defoko, Momo, Teto, Gumi, Leon, Oliver, Meiko and Io were all very sad while I was the only one who cried.I offered the orange I brought for her and placed it infront of the grave.

Keep smiling Len or Rin might cry too you know Piko said while trying to comfort me

Thanks for the advice Piko I said whipping my tears.

_[At Len's House]_

I got home and I was only with Meiko. She tried to comfort me and give me tips on how to continue my life without Rin and being heartbroken. We talked to each other for 3 hours and it was already 10PM that Meiko said she had to leave. I went to bed as well thinking of Rin. At morning it was already time to get up for school so I started getting ready and left.

**Ummm…that was all…..sorry to all Lily fans for making Lily the bad person….I am inviting Rinto and Lenka to the story for Len not to be lonely (Len: Shut up!) Fine fine Len I will shut up about that. Anyway sorry to take long, I got school and got sick so I had to rest. Well I got a Wattpad accunt and my name there is mochimochi777. I have a chapter there name Faint Wish. Thank you and here are some questions for the next Chapter.**

**Is Len gonna be able to control himself next episode?**

**Will he find out that Lily was the one who killed Rin?**

**Is Len gonna finnaly confess to Miku (Len:Don't say that!) (Miku;What?) (Len:Nothing)**

**Thank you for listening and please review!**


	3. Authors Words

Ok!This is not a chapter but I need to explain some stuff!I am sorry the stories are short, Its only my first time making a story so I don't know how long it should be!I am having a hard time making them cause I don't know if they are long enough. I know the basics and such but it's hard to make them and see if they are long enough!I am sorry but please help me. REVIEW NEEDED PLEASE!I really need help right now I don't care if it's short as long as it helps me in making more chapters longer!Thank you and you can also message me in wattpad, my name there is mochimochi777 or and my name there is Mochipie so I hope to see a review or comment on my profiles and thank you for reading my stories.


End file.
